Home
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: "You're home," she whispered, still caressing his hand, their palms touching. "Yeah," he whispered, using his other hand to trace the ring over her finger, "And I'm sorry." Michael comes home. Takes place after S03E10. Rated M for a reason. No flames, but constructive criticism welcome:)


**Hi! This is my first story in this fandom:) I recently discovered Nikita and I've been hooked on ever since because of Shane West...seriously, can that guy get any sexier? *Insert dreamy sigh here* Anyway, I've been disappointed since season 3 because we hardly got any Mikita scenes:( And I read somewhere that there was a supposed shower scene in S03E01 but that didn't happen. Bummer. **

**But that was one badass proposal/engagement:) *Insert mad grin here***

**Right, moving on, this is my take on what happened after 'Brave New World' AKA S03E10!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review:)**

* * *

Michael carefully slipped the key inside the lock, mindful not to wake Nikita who was sleeping. He quietly turned the lock and shut the door behind him. The living room was dimly lit and the bedroom door was shut. Nikita didn't like sleeping in any room with the door open, a habit she had picked up when she was in Division.

He was feeling…euphoric.

Hopeful. About restoring his hand back.

And it was her that gave him that hope. Even if she was…less hopeful.

Slipping his shoes off, he opened their bedroom door slowly, wincing slightly when a small creak sounded. He held his breath as Nikita shifted in her sleep, hugging herself tightly. He swallowed, feeling guilty. She had wanted to help him and he had pushed away.

Shrugging out of his jacket, he laid it on the chair, popping the buttons of his shirt with his left hand, a skill he had mastered in three days. Clad only in his boxers, he slowly climbed into bed and put his arm around her. She awoke with a start and looked at his robotic hand, a smile slowly stretching across her face.

"You're home," she whispered, still caressing his hand, their palms touching.

"Yeah," he whispered, using his other hand to trace the ring over her finger, "And I'm sorry."

They were both sitting, Indian style on the bed, facing each other, but unable to look into the other's eyes. At least in Michael's case.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "You should grow your hair out," she said randomly, "Just a bit more longer."

He looked at her, confusion clear on his face, "Umm..okay?" he ended his response more as a question that as a statement.

She giggled, crawling over to him and sitting herself on his lap. She felt him tense for a second and then his arms wrapped around her, his nose nuzzling the back of her neck as he breathed in her scent.

"I missed you," he whispered, "And I'm sorry. I'm not used to sharing my pain with others and the last time was…"

She nodded as she caressed his arms, knowing the last time he had gone through such trauma was when Liz and Haley had died.

"Michael," she said, turning around slightly, "I get it, I really do, but you've got to let me in. that's what partners are for," she finished, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

They sat together in silence for a while, "I need to shower," he said, as he unwound his arms around her, "I'll be back in five minutes."

She nodded as she lay back on the bed. Taking the romance novel from the bedside table, she propped herself against the head board and started reading.

"Since when do you read romance novels?"

"Since my life is anything but one. It's just fantasy," she answered, grinning as she went back to reading.

Shaking his head, Michael closed the bathroom door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, she quickly went inside her walk-in closet, taking the green colored negligee she had bought a few weeks back. Quickly removing her tank top and pyjamas, she slipped it on and along with the matching underwear. Grabbing her hair-brush from her dresser, she brushed her hair, leaving it open. Applying a little lip-balm, she dimmed the lamp and lit a few candles and placed them on the dresser. Fluffing the pillows, she smoothed the sheets, glancing around the room to check if she had forgotten anything. She closed the windows and switched on the air-condition and adjusted the thermostat.

She heard the shower stop and quickly crawled onto the bed and positioned herself, she draped herself over the sheets, her head supported by her arm and she was facing the door of the bathroom. She grinned mischievously before composing herself and put on a seductive smirk in its place.

"You won't be needing that towel soldier," she murmured. Michael had been busy tying the towel around his waist that he hadn't noticed Nikita draped on the bed.

He looked up and he raised his eye-brows, a smirk playing on his lips, "Really?" he asked, his voice low. He slowly walked towards her and pounced on her, his towel still intact. She squealed loudly as he peppered her face with kisses, everywhere except her lips.

'_Enough with the teasing_,' she thought, as she guided Michaels's lips, currently sucking the right side of her neck , back to hers. Both their lips hovered a second before caressing; it was the second time that they had actually kissed after his accident. Gradually, she coaxed Michael's lips apart, and their tongues dueled for dominance as he laid her gently on the bed, his hands caressing her hips as her negligee rose up and pooled around her waist.

"Michael," she whispered as they broke apart and he looked at her, their foreheads touching, "You're absolutely breath-taking," he said, honesty shining through his green eyes, now a darker shade, filled with lust.

She bit her lips shyly as he fused their lips together, his hands easily removing her underwear as she shimmied out of the negligee.

"I want to feel you, I want you to have me, I want you to be inside me," she said pulling her lips away slightly and leading him to her, "I missed you so much Michael."

Michael pulled back before he fell forward. "Are you sure?" he asked keeping himself at a distance in case she did want him to stop. He wasn't thinking straight...All he could think of was his Nikita sprawled upon the mattress bed, looking as sexy as ever.

"I'm sure," Nikita smiled and Michael felt his heart almost stop. She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, her hair sprawled out on pillows, her lips swollen.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, placing a small kiss on her lips. Nikita's eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around him.

Slowly with his hand he took hold of himself and positioned himself at her entrance. She felt it, he was inside her, he slipped in and she could feel her muscles throb as they surrounded him.

"Keep going," she said, reaching her hands up to slither around his neck. She felt him re-enter her and he pulled out again and Nikita wiggled a little underneath him. This time when he came back in she felt a different feeling, she felt herself stretching, he was going deeper, he was in her completely hitting what felt like a wall. She moaned a little as she adjusted herself.

She was tight, wet, warm and he was struggling to hold back. He pulled out again slowly and then re-entered her. She was moving underneath him, she'd wrapped a leg around him and he was lost in her trying to remain in a slow pace.

"Faster," she said in husky breath, "I want to feel it." Her brown eyes looked up at him "I'll be alright," she said reassuringly.

Michael moved a bit faster coming in and out of her with a steady rhythm, "Oh my god," he mumbled as he brace himself better, she was like a glove to his hand and that was an understatement, their body's clicked when he moved she moved and her curves allowed him to be where he wanted to touch her as he wanted. Michael moved faster the bed at this point was shifting with a faint squeak beneath them.

"Michael," Nikita whispered as she moved her hand through his hair, she was feeling something, it was like a ball of tingles building up inside her, her body wanted to be touch all over her inside wanted him deeper and she wanted him to be closer to her. She wanted his skin against hers and at the motion of pulling him closer he came to her. The rubbing sensation of slick bodies burning into one flame.

"Nikita, I…" Michael gritted his teeth pausing as he waited for his own orgasm to retreat. He wanted her to feel as much as she could before submitting to his own defeat.

"Michael," she said moving her hips, "Don't hold back," she pulled at him and she came up to his level, Michael hands came around her holding her, as he moved inside her deeper than before.

Nikita's moans got more and more intense, his own orgasm coming back to him, he could feel it rising inside him, he could feel her beginning to tremble. "Cum for me," he said in low whisper, "I want you to cum for me,"

Nikita mouth fell open as he moved faster, she could feel it, it was right there, that tingle, the wave of sensations rippling through her she could feel it, her hands pressing into him as she held on, letting her inside shake and her body tremble.

Michael kept going his own orgasm close, he wasn't going to stop this time. He brought his hand up bringing her head down her lips reach able and in that moment, that moment he could feel his release and her own body spasm around him. Their lips touched fighting for dominance, her lips parting her tongue moving quickly to taste his. They both slowly came to a stop.

"Wow," Nikita was the first to say anything after moments went by. "That was.."

"Yeah…" he muttered, as he lay down on his back next to her, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you're home Michael," she whispered, as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah..me too."

* * *

**Like it? Yes? No? **

**Comments welcome! No flames, though.**

**Review...please?**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


End file.
